Honey I'm Home
by Afrieal
Summary: Ichi Urahara This is what WE think should have happened when he jumped off the kite. This is a small snippet of a bigger Saddo oc supprise story we're writing that's stuck on disk.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a YAOI! That means male/male pairings and possible lemons are contained within if this disturbs you or is against your beliefs please click the back button any flames for yaoi beyond this will be used to heat Rysh's teapot for her rosehip tea or my Teapot with it's Jasmine tea. **

**A&R**

This is dedicated to **Bleachyaoilover **who helped me one night by just replying to a review and making us smile after We watched 9 angst filled episodes of the X TV series. Thanks and hope to see your update soon…

A

_**I personally feel like I got kicked in the Gut after watching that much Angst. Jeazuz Clooney Frogs, Anyway we both decided to write a short Yaoi piece that will go in with the greater story we have going that's trapped on paper . This is set right after Ichi and company get back from the Soul Society the first time it's probably considered **_**AU **_**but who gives a bleep. This is Fan Fiction right? **_

_**R**_

**As ever We don't own it we just took the characters out for a spin we even let them have a bath before we released them so please don't sue. Bleach and its characters are owned by their creators and distributors All Rysh and Af own are the ideas for the plot (snicker) and their OC's that are briefly mentioned. **

**here's where the fun begins**

**this starts after the little elbow incident. Ishida and Inoue have gotten off the kite already **

**The Kite dropped Chad off and they smiled as they heard a girls cry of Saddo you're home Ichigo looked back and saw the strange girl he'd noticed around the clinic occasionally throw herself into his startled friends arms and babble in Spanish kissing him. He looked over at Urahara who smiled with his fan over his face just his twinkling eyes showing.**

"**Aki will take him in hand I believe" Urahara said with a smile. "You and she have something in common, although she was raised differently, she also possesses some unusual abilities she was taught from an early age how to use them." He looked over at Ichigo with a slow smile trying to hide his feelings once again. "So you wanted to be dropped at your house right?"**

**The Large Kite slowed down to deposit Ichigo at his house but he jumped off near the river. Urahara slipped off the kite to land next to him. **

"**This is fine right here" Ichigo said then he jumped off landing next to the river. Looking down at the place his mother died he sighed and turned twards home he flash stepped scaring the hades out of a small cat in an alley. He stopped in front of his house and sighed again. 'I'm home' he thought happily. Then he before he could take another step a slim pair of arms wrapped them selves around him from behind and pulled him into a hug. He turned into the embrace and looked into the face of his would be attacker.**

"**Kisuke?" he whispered leaning into the embrace and brushing his lips against the older mans. "I missed you. When you didn't say anything on the trip home I thought…"**

"**Shhh, Ichigo I didn't want to put pressure on you but… I found I couldn't let you come home without at least telling you how much I missed you. Do you have to go home just this minute? Can we go for a walk?" Urahara asked gently, leaning into his embrace with Ichigo for a moment breathing in the younger mans scent. **

"**I'd like that." He said smiling for a moment his arms tightening around him. Then he reached out and caressed the older mans face with his fingertips tracing his lips before shyly kissing him again. When the kiss broke apart they clasped hands and walked up the street unconsciously heading twards the Shoten. When they reached the front steps Ichigo turned twards Urahara with a loving smile and said. **

"**Honey I'm Home" **

**This is as far as we've gotten we've been at it for two hours and are about to tear eachother's hair out. Let us know if you want more or if we're out of our gourds.**

**All creative flames are taken as they come and if warranted we use the suggestions and thank the senders. Please click the box/link to review.  
A&R**


	2. Sorry

Sorry Not A chapter at this time

Due to several days of not being able to come up with a second chapter we put in the prequel for this story. Also our copy of Word was corrupted which made for a BAD case of spelling and grammar errors in not only "Reminder" but our trigun fic as well. I promise our Saddo (sorry it's not totally YAOI) fic will be fourth coming soon We may have found a friend with a working disk drive that will help us pull it off and slap it into a travel drive so I can upload it. If anyone has ideas to help us for the second chappy please contact us privately. Again we apologize and will raid our SOC books for more tidbits. Also if anyone has a better resource than bleach portal for spelling and info on the squads I'd like to know… they're missing more links than we can count right now. I/We also need a site that has a good explanation of Japanese honorific use.

Thank you again for your reviews and patients

Afrieal of Creani and Ryshandra of the Silver Woods


End file.
